Grato Malentendido
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Si Kuroko se encontraba espiándolos, era todo por culpa de Kise-kun. — Sé que no es mi imaginación, Kurokocchi. Estás molesto. Pero no entiendo con quién. ¿Con Kagamicchi o Aominecchi?— preguntó el rubio, prensando otra papita con los labios. Ao/Kuro/Kaga
1. Grato malentendido

**Grato Malentendido**

**.**

**.**

**~Capítulo Único~**

**.**

**.**

Le había reclamado al rubio que permanecía oculto a su izquierda, tras el bote de desechos inorgánicos. Y no obstante se sentía bobo por haber acudido a su llamado.

— **_¡Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi! ¡Aominecchi y Kagamicchi tienen una cita!—_**vociferó con su estridente voz al instante de pulsar "Contestar"

Tetsuya se había quedado callado, tan sólo unos segundos para poder recuperarse del aturdimiento, más cortesía de los gritos de Kise que de la novedad. Había preguntado el porqué de que creyera eso, y cuando el modelo le dijo que aquellos dos estaban de compras, entre charlas muy amenas y que lo esperaba en la entrada principal, realmente ni lo pensó y corrió, no literalmente, a su encuentro.

Y allí estaban. Espiando al par tan dispar que conjugaban los basquetbolistas. Que por cierto, en ese momento se detenían frente una repostería.

— **¿Pasteles? ¡Definitivamente es una cita!** — susurró Ryota, alzándose un poco más sobre el cesto.

Kuroko no emitió palabra, arrugó la frente y enfocó mejor la vista. Al asegurarse de que _Bakagami-kun _y _Ahomine-kun _estaban dentro, haló a su exasperante amigo para acercarse lo suficiente y continuar con su tarea de escudriñamiento.

Qué evidente era que él podía escabullirse sin ser del todo notado. Pero tratándose de sus dos luces, los vigilados, cabía la posibilidad de que lo descubrieran, aunque fuera mínima. Sin embargo, cargar con Kise Ryota, significaba lo contrario.

Suspiró.

A través del ventanal, los vio reclinados sobre el mostrador. Señalando distintos pasteles. Taiga negaba de pronto, luego lo hacía Daiki. Sonriendo en el proceso. No podían decidir.

El peli celeste sitió un yunque de concreto en el estómago y frunció los labios. Disgustado.

— **¿Kurokocchi, estás bien? Tu expresión es un poquito aterradora.** — comentó Ryota, alejándose un paso lateral.

— **No es nada, Kise-kun.** — dijo. Sonaba como Tetsuya, pero no se veía como él.

— **¿S-seguro?**

— **Allí vienen. Vamos. **

A empujones lo introdujo a la tienda contigua. Los alaridos molestos y sorprendidos de un montón de señoritas, le dijeron al As de Kaijou que se encontraban en un lugar prohibido: un local de lencería.

Recibió algunos coscorrones y varios números también. El más bajo permanecía absolutamente ajeno al embrollo que se armaba en el interior. El pelirrojo y el moreno se alejaban con una bolsa cada quien en la mano. Los labios de Aomine enunciaron algo que no logró escuchar, y fue secundado de inmediato por la escandalosa risa de Kagami.

Kuroko Tetsuya gruñó.

.

.

.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde ambos comían o más bien mordisqueaban una orden de papas a la francesa con mucho queso, en la mesa más lejana.

— **Sé que no es mi imaginación, Kurokocchi. Estás molesto. Pero no entiendo con quién. ¿Con Kagamicchi o Aominecchi?**— preguntó el rubio, prensando otra papita con los labios.

— **Es más que evidente, Kise-kun. Y por favor, guarda silencio. —** dijo con simpleza. El amonestado dibujó un mohín.

— **Tetsucchi celoso es adorable, pero es aún más cruel.** — soltó sin importarle si el otro lo oía o no. Infló los mofletes, siguió comiendo y vio en la misma dirección que su adorado. — **Creo que no fue buena idea hacerlo venir. — **murmulló.

.

.

.

— **¿Deberíamos decirle?— **cuestionó Kagami, zampándose una nueva pieza de pollo crujiente.

— **Aún no. — **respondió Daiki sorbiendo aburrido de su soda. 

— **¿Por qué mierda no?**

— **¡Es muy pronto, echarás todo a perder! **

— **Si se entera por la mala se enojará y terminará odiándonos. — **replicó notoriamente angustiado.

— **No exageres. Sólo no nos hablará en un buen rato. **

— **Cuando me escuches decir, "te lo dije". No me vengas lloriqueando, imbécil. — **tragó la última pieza de pollo, se levantó. Tomando todas las compras que le correspondía remolcar y salió. Para permanecer junto a la puerta, esperándolo.

El moreno trazó una sonrisa ladina y no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Aún tenían que pensar cómo decirle a Tetsu sobre…

.

.

.

Se despidió de Kise-kun allí mismo. Eso de verlos jugar básquet en el parque de siempre, por una peculiar razón le hacía arder las entrañas. En el mal sentido. Aunado a eso el hecho de que sus luces tuvieran una cita en su cumpleaños, lo que significaba que lo habían olvidado, le caía mal.

No era que celebrar su cumpleaños fuera lo más importante en la vida. Pero al menos había esperado un minúsculo detalle de esos dos idiotas que—irremediablemente—eran importantísimos en su día a día.

La casa estaba sola. ¡Perfecto! Pensó entristecido e irónico. Al menos, el estar en su propia compañía le daba la oportunidad de volverse tan expresivo como realmente era. Se dejó caer de cara contra el mullido sofá, y permitió a su frustración irradiar con libertad.

Su celular vibró por equis ocasión en el día. Un estúpido nuevo mensaje. ¡Incluso había recibido un texto de _Feliz Cumpleaños_ por parte de Wakamatsu-san! Echó una nueva ojeada a la bandeja de entrada. El primero, enviado justo a medianoche, había sido de Kise. Después Momoi-san, Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, los senpais, sus compañeros de primero, los titulares de Kaijou, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Yōsen— Himuro incluido— y con Wakamatsu se completaban los de Tōō.

Aomine y Kagami. ¡Bien, gracias!

Respondió un sencillo "Muchas gracias" y botó el aparato lejos, muy lejos.

La entrada fue golpeada suavemente.

— **¡Kuroko, abre!— **se escuchó la voz de Taiga desde el otro lado.

No respondió y se quedó en su sitio.

— **¡Tetsu, sabemos que estás en casa! ¡Abre o derribo la puerta!— **amenazó Daiki. Y el peli celeste sabía que era muy capaz. Exhaló y fue hasta la entrada.

— **¿Qué quieren…?**

Todo pasó tan rápido. Fue amablemente amordazado, atado de pies y manos y finalmente su cabeza cubierta con una funda. Intentó protestar, pero no tenía ni ganas ni manera de.

Se supo transportado en el hombro de uno de ellos. Los escuchaba cuchichear. Eso lo enfurruñó de nuevo. Deseó hacer pataletas para ver si con ello lo dejaban ir, pero estaba bien imposibilitado.

Veinte minutos después volvía a tocar el suelo. Una puerta fue abierta y lo liberaron por completo. En el departamento de Kagami-kun.

— **¡SORPRESA! **

— **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, KUROKO!**

Todos. TODOS se encontraban allí, dándole la bienvenida, felicitándolo. Fue envuelto en múltiples abrazos, decorado con confeti, bombardeado con globos. Sobre la mesita de centro había dos bonitos pasteles, ya con las velas encendidas. Los reconoció de inmediato.

Volteó a su espalda. Daiki y Taiga estaban allí, a cada costado suyo, sonriéndole. Entonces comprendió todo. Había sido un _grato malentendido. _Una bonita y enérgica risa nació desde el fondo de su garganta. Ya después golpearía a Kise-un. Pidió dos deseos y apagó las velitas. Los aplausos, las porras y la música no se hicieron esperar más.

Riko y Satsuki lo halaron hasta el sillón individual. Le hicieron sentarse para recibir sus obsequios. Los cuales tomó contento y enternecido.

— **Valió la pena todo el maldito lío. — **soltó el peli azul, con una sonrisa burlona.

— **Y que lo digas. No vuelvo a salir de shopping contigo. — **rezongó Taiga, divertido. — **A todo esto, ¿cómo hacemos pagar al bastardo de Kise?**

— **Bien podríamos dejárselo a Akashi. El tendrá una muy buena idea. **

Ambos miraron en dirección al rubio. Quien podía sentir el peligro en cada célula de su sensual cuerpo.

.

.

.

La fiesta seguía dentro. Estaba un poco cansado y creyó que saliendo al balcón para respirar algo del fresco aire nocturno, le despejaría la fatiga. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron y cerraron una vez más.

La calidez de dos cuerpos diferentes le envolvió al instante.

— **¿Qué hace el niño de la fiesta aquí afuera?—** preguntó el pelirrojo con mofa.

— **Tomando algo de tranquilidad, Kagami-kun.**

— **¿Te has divertido, Tetsu?— **quiso saber Daiki.

— **Mucho. — **respondió con una sonrisa. Y después recordó que supuestamente estaba molesto con ellos. — **¿Han decidido decirme lo de su relación?— **soltó de pronto.

Los Ases se miraron, primero confundidos, en seguida divertidos.

— **¿De qué demonios hablas, Kuroko?**

— **Se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños y fueron por allí en una cita. Que despreciables. — **reprochó.

— **¿Nos estuviste siguiendo, Tetsu?**

— **No… Bueno, quizás. — **se sinceró.

— **¡Qué maleducado!— **gritó el de ojos rojos.

— **No, espera. ¡Tetsu estaba celoso! — **exclamó con tono triunfal.

— **¡Qué…!**

— **¡Kuroko celoso! Tiene sentido. —**estrelló un puño en su palma, recalcando la importancia del hallazgo.

— **Como si lo fuera a estar. — **dijo, monótono.

— **¡Celoso! **

— **No. **

— **Oh, sí. **

— **Nunca. **

— **¡Sí que lo estabas!— **corearon aguantándose la risa.

— **Y qué si lo estaba. — **cedió, desviando la mirada.

Aomine y Kagami lo miraron con detenimiento. Y allí estaba, bien plasmado en su bonito rostro, un mohín infantil y remarcado. La sangre se les subió a las mejillas. ¡Era una imagen tan dulce y atípica, que la grabarían por siempre en sus memorias!

Sonrieron encantados, poniéndose de acuerdo en medio del mutismo. Se acercaron, cada uno, al oído del más bajo. Le abrazaron por la cintura y le susurraron:

— **Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsuya. **

Estampando posteriormente un beso en cada ruborizada mejilla.

* * *

**_Feliz Cumpleaños, Tetsu. _**

**_31/01/14_**

* * *

_Okaaay~ Aquí algo para celebrar el cumple de nuestro jugador fantasma favorito 3_

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Aunque ya sé, quedó medio incoherente xD_

_Besos, Rizel~_


	2. La penitencia de Ryota

**La penitencia de Ryota**

**.**

**.**

**Preparatoria Kaijō**

**.**

**.**

— **¡Akashicchi, bájame por favor! ¡Te juro que no lo sabía!** — gritaba Kise, mientras colgaba de cabeza y en ropa interior desde lo alto del gimnasio de su institución.

Sus compañeros de equipo lo veían, divertidos. Inclusos Kasamatsu hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar la carcajada que le vibraba en la garganta.

El ex capitán de Teikou permanecía imperturbable, sentado cómodamente en una silla especialmente dispuesta para la ocasión.

— **No bajarás hasta que pagues por hacer que Tetsuya se rebajara a tu nivel y por haberlo hecho sentir mal.** — sentenció.

— **Pe-pero… ¡En serio! ¡De veritas que no sabía que Kagamicchi y Aominecchi sólo habían quedado de salir para comprar las cosas para la fiesta de Kurokocchi!** — exclamó, sintiendo llegar la última gota de su sangre a la cabeza.

— **Encima, el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser? No, espera. No contestes. **

— **¡Lo siento!** — chilló, balanceándose— **¡Akashicchi, voy a morir! **

— **Por tu culpa, Tetsu cree que éste imbécil me gusta.** — dijo, señalando a Kagami, de pie al otro flanco de Seijuuro. —**Muérete, le harás un bien a la humanidad.**

— **¡Qué cruel Aominecchi! Ya me disculpé más de cien veces. **

— **El verdadero problema es que creyó que tú me gustabas a mí.** — reprochó el tigre, notablemente irritado.

Daiki sonrió con sorna. Y Taiga lo imitó. Era en lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo. Eso era totalmente disparatado. Ambos sólo tenían ojos para una persona. Aunque la bronca era esa, porque era el mismo individuo.

— **¡Allí está!— **evidenció Ryota— **Es por esas sonrisas que se dedican que me confunden. Si no hubiera sido yo, hubiera sido otro quien los viera y hubiera pensado lo mismo.** — acotó en un intento por defenderse.

— **El hecho de que ahora nos llevemos un poco menos mal no quiere decir que tengamos un romance. ¡Entiéndelo Kise! ¡Carajo!** — gruñó el moreno peli azul. Estaba llegando a su límite.

Disfrutaba de ver al escandaloso rubio en plena tortura, pero le urgía más aclarar completamente las cosas con Tetsu. Antes de que lo hiciera Kagami, obviamente. El día anterior habían hecho una tregua por el bien de la diversión de Kuroko. El plazo había caducado. Y ahora volvía a su eterna y aguerrida rivalidad.

Pero Akashi los tenía atados, aunque no literalmente, hasta que el suplicio por el que habían pedido, terminara.

Kagami tenía la misma urgencia. Necesitaba vitalmente dejarle grabado en la cabeza que había sido todo cuento de Kise. No podría lidiar con la indiferencia de su sombra otro medio día.

El pelirrojo emperador sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía de Ryota. Su bonito rostro ya lucía un atractivo tono verde, que le recordaba a Shintarō. Volvió a disparar y la envió.

**_Ryota ya está pagando. _**

**_Es decisión tuya si quieres torturar otro rato a Daiki y Taiga. _**

**_Nos vemos después. A. S._**

A los pocos segundos recibió respuesta y soltó una carcajada muy quedita. Bien, sólo por el gusto de complacerle y complacerse, atormentaría a esos tres otra media hora. Total, siempre tenía tiempo para su hobby.

— **¡Kasamatsu-senpai, diles algo! — **balbuceó Kise.

— **A mí ni me veas, fue tu culpa.**

— **¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE YO?!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Me dieron ganas de contar lo que le hicieron a Ki-chan xD_

_Y terminar de resolver el Grato Malentendido C: Yom, yom, quiero dar las gracias infinitas por sus comentarios a: _

_Annie Thompson, kaoryciel94, Mary-chan Rodriguez, Nai-Nyan, Himiko Uzumaki, sole3e, Yukie, VeckeFer, AishaUchiha y Gyse. Me han hecho sonrojar. _

_Besos, Rizel. _


End file.
